Goodbye Lilly?
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: When Lilly finds out that she is moving, she goes to Oliver for help, but he inadvertantly forces her to leave. Now his brother and Miley have to make him realize that he was in the wrong, on top of making him realize how in love with her he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana OR Zoey 101. If I did, trust me, Miley and Jamie Lynn would not be in the spotlight. Oh, and Mitchel Musso and Sean Flynn would be so mine, but anyway…**

"We're what?!"

"Lilly, please don't fight me on this!"

"I'm in high school! Have you not seen all those stereotypical teen movies? We can't move!!"

"Lillian Rose Truscott, I am your mother and you will do what I say! Adam's job is transferring him to Helsinki and we're going with him!"

Lilly Truscott sat on her bed hugging Mr. Wugglebear and trying to keep from crying. Her mother on the other hand was standing in the doorway, livid about Lilly's reaction to the news. Her stepfather, Adam Guthrie, was waiting downstairs while watching Lilly's half-sister, 16-month-old Meghan.

"Why mom?" she asked quietly, her voice breaking. Her mom calmed down and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Adam has been waiting for this promotion for years. This is an opportunity we just can't pass up."

"But mom, I don't want my senior year to be in Hell."

"It's Helsinki sweetie, in Finland."

"It's not Malibu mom, and that's what matter's most. What about Miley, and Oliver, and Jackson, and Matt, and Sarah…"

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll make friends in Finland…"

"But mom, my friends are in Malibu. Especially Oliver! We've been planning to graduate together since kindergarten."

Her mom thought for a second, then made a decision.

"I will give you one other option Lilly. Your father hasn't had custody of you since the divorce, but you only have one year of high school left. You can stay in Malibu if you go live with your father."

This offer was not as pleasing as it sounded. Her dad was a struggling artist that lived in a one-bedroom apartment. Usually she only saw him every couple of months. It was awkward between them. They had very little in common besides DNA. The thought of going to live with the man was almost insane, but she had to consider it. Otherwise she would be spending her senior year in Hell, sorry, Helsinki.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure honey, we're leaving in about a week though, so you may want to start packing either way."

"A week?"

"Adam's company wants him to oversee a project that starts in two weeks and we need to be able to settle in before he starts working."

"Okay. Can I call Miley over?"

"Sure honey, maybe she can help you pack."

"Thanks mom…" her mother walked out of the room and Lilly picked up her cell phone.

Her best friend picked up on the second ring, "Um, Lilly?"

"Yeah, can you come over like now, I need you."

"Why Lilly, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her face.

"Please Miley, just come over."

"I'll be there."

Ten minutes later Lilly heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

It was Miley. She had a worried air about her; she knew something was wrong.

"Lilly, tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?"

Another tear rolled down Lilly's face. She wiped it away.

"I'm moving."

"Oh Lilly, I'm sorry. But moving really isn't that bad…" she said, considering her move from Tennessee.

"Miles, I'm moving to Finland." Her mouth dropped open.

"Like the Finland in Europe? Like the one next to Sweden."

"Yeah, that one."

"So you're moving…" Miley said awkwardly.

"Well yeah, unless…"

"There's an unless! You didn't tell me there was an unless!"

"My mom said that I could move in with my dad…"

"Wow. This is one of those damned if you do, damned if you don't situations, isn't it?"

"Pretty much…"

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

Lilly shook her head, "I wanted to ask around you know, see what everybody thinks…"

"I guess that's a good idea. Lilly…" Miley didn't know if she should ask.

Lilly looked up, her eyes shining with tears.

"Hmm…"

"Does Oliver know?"

This is where Miley knew something that Lilly wasn't aware of. Miley knew that Oliver liked Lilly more than she knew, maybe even loved her, and that her leaving would hurt him badly. It would break his heart.

"No. I need to figure out how to tell him. I mean, we've been planning to graduate together for as long as I can remember. Now, a year before we're there, I leave. Oh Miley, I don't know what to do!"

"I don't know what to tell you. But I'll miss you if you leave."

"I'll miss you too."

"How long do you have? A couple months?"

"Mom says we're leaving really early Sunday morning…"

"But Lilly, today is Sunday! You're leaving in a week?!"

"Yeah, isn't that great?" she said dripping in sarcasm.

"Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to people don't I?"

"Like Oliver?" Miley said, looking up from the loose string on the comforter that she had been playing with.

"I'll work on it. I don't know Miley, his opinion counts most of all."

"Well Lilly, I still have homework to do. Will you be okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just need to think."

Miley walked toward the door but Lilly stopped her.

"But Miley…" she turned around "…don't say anything to Oliver, please?"

"Fine, but Lilly, he needs to know."

"And he will before Sunday, I promise, okay?"

"See you tomorrow"

Once Miley left, Lilly started packing. Packing away all her memories as she tried to pack away her thoughts. It was too early to face them.

* * *

"So Sarah, what do you think?" 

Lilly, Miley, and Sarah were sitting at a table at Rico's discussing Lilly's present situation. It was Wednesday and Lilly had yet to make a decision, or tell Oliver.

"Oh man, I just wish it was me who was moving to Finland!"

The other girls looked at each other and Miley said what they were both thinking.

"Uh, why?"

Sarah finished taking a sip out of her water bottle and was very persistent with her answer.

"Finland is one of the least polluted countries on Earth. It's very eco-friendly there."

Lilly pretended she completely agreed. Come to think of it, it may be nice to live in a place with actual fresh air.

"Thank you for the advice Sarah, I appreciate it. I'm going to go ask Jackson for a refill. You guys want anything?"

"No thanks Lilly" Lilly got up and went over to the counter.

"Sarah!"

"What?"

"You are supposed to be encouraging her to stay, not hit the road."

"Sorry, if it was anywhere but Finland…"

"Sarah!"

"Okay, fine. I mean I will miss her, but Finland…"

"Sarah…"

"Got it. Bad Finland, BAD!!!"

Lilly started to walk, smoothie in hand, toward the table.

"Guys, I've got to go pack. I'll see you later."

"Okay Lilly, bye."

She walked home by herself, trying to figure out how to tell Oliver.

She was almost to her front porch when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Oliver running down the sidewalk. He ran up to her and panted to catch his breath. Once he had, he spoke.

"I went to Rico's and Miley said that you need to talk to me. She said it was important."

"It is…but I want to tell you tomorrow. Do you think we could have a movie night, just you and me?"

"Sure, my parents are taking Scott to look at colleges. They'll be gone until Saturday night. You can come over to my house. We'll have it all to ourselves." He smiled at the thought.

"Alright Oliver, mom and Adam want me to watch Meghan so…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"'kay Lilly Lou, counting the minutes…" he smirked and she had a strong urge to hug him.

She put her arms around him and whispered into his chest, "I'm going to miss you…"

"Lilly, you'll see me tomorrow. Wow, someone is being very clingy…"

She smiled and let out a forced giggle, "Yeah, right. I'm going to need to go into Donut rehab."

"That's not very nice", he said with mock anger.

"You know I was kidding Oliver. I love you."

His heart jumped, but then his brain kicked in as he realized what she meant. He was her best friend, she loved being his best friend. Not, well…

"Alright Oliver, I've gotta go watch the drool monkey", she said as she backed toward the door.

"Just be glad that Meghan is still cute, I have Scott."

"Good point. Well Oliver, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Arrivederci", he said as he turned and headed for his house, smiling as he went.

* * *

Lilly lay on her bed, thinking about the decision she had to make. She was nowhere near decided on the matter. 

On one side, she could stay in Malibu with her dad. Evan Truscott was not the most dependable person in her life by any means. She looked up at the painting on her wall. It was one of her dad's. It was beautiful. It was a little girl, obviously her, in a field of lilies. It was a present from him on her 13th birthday.

She knew her dad loved her, but he was immature. He lived in a one-bedroom loft that was almost never clean. Once in a while she would go over there and clean up a little, but that was different than actually living in her dad's bachelor pad. Sleeping on her dad's couch did not seem appealing at this moment in time.

But then, she could still graduate with her friends. It was hard imagining what it would be like not to watch Oliver cross the stage and to follow him moments later. She had had this picture in her head since 3rd grade. Miley was right before her when she pictured it now, but Miley was only added on in 7th grade.

Then there was the option of moving. She could move to Helsinki with her mom, but she would have to make new friends and learn Finnish. Well, according to her mom, the school she was going to would be English-speaking, but anywhere else she would just be a foreigner who didn't know the language. She would be an outsider.

She was taken by surprise by her sister, whose head popped above the edge of her bed suddenly without warning. The little girl, who she had been occupying with a Barney DVD, seemed to want to join her on the bed. She lifted the little girl and sat her on the bed. She watched as Meghan rubbed her eyes. It looked like baby girl needed a nap. Lilly turned off the TV and lay down on the bed. Her little sister took it as it was intended and laid down next to her. She rubbed Meghan's back until her little eyes fluttered shut. She smiled as her little sister slept.

She would miss this if she stayed she realized suddenly. Though she had been an only child for fifteen years, she was starting to grow accustomed to have Meghan to watch out for.

She would miss her mom and Adam too. It had been her and her mom for nine years between her parent's divorce and her mom's marriage to Adam. She and her mom shared a bond that had yet to be broken, and she wasn't sure she was ready to sever that bond. And Adam was starting to think of her as his other daughter. He was more of a father figure than her dad was, not like that was a stretch, and she respected him. It was hard to think of a life without this, without them.

This was the hardest decision she had ever had to make. She was being split between her family and her friends in a battle that would not end great either way. There was no way she could make this decision on her own.

She couldn't ask her mom, who she knew would tell her to finish packing so they could leave for Europe. She couldn't ask Miley, who, being the drama queen that she was, would make things worse than they already were. There was only one other person, the one she trusted the most.

If Oliver told her to stay, she would stay. No matter how empty-headed he could be at times, he had the best judgment of anyone she knew. She needed him.

* * *

"So, Oliver, Lilly is moving to Finland. What's with that?" 

Oliver was sitting in fourth hour. There was a very senile sub, so the entire class was talking. Oliver was trying to finish a Spanish review which was due next hour. He was being interrupted by Devin, the guy who sat in front of him.

He laughed at his friend's cluelessness.

"Lilly is not moving. Who did you even get that from?"

"Well, Mitchel heard it from Emily, who heard it from Destiny, who heard it from Jason, who heard it from Cody, who heard it from Selena, who…"

"Got it. Rumor mill. Wasn't that so much easier?"

"Just trying to get the facts straight"

"Well, they're not. Lilly isn't moving."

"I'll take your word for it. You are her boyfriend after all?"

"Wow, you really don't have your facts straight. Lilly are not and have never dated."

"Sorry, I only assumed…"

"Dejeme solo!"(Translation: "Leave Me Alone!")

"Got it! Geez, someone is testy today."

Oliver went back to translating the rest of his Spanish homework, finishing barely before the bell. He picked up his books and headed toward the Spanish classroom down the hall. He was almost there when he was stopped by two of his friends from the soccer team, Andy and Eric.

"So, Lilly is moving. When did that happen?" Andy said.

"Yeah, and Finland. Why Finland?" Eric added.

Oliver shook his head, "Where are you guys hearing this crap? Lilly is not moving."

The other two looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry, just a little bit of misinformation", Eric said.

"Yeah. So, are you going to be at practice today?"

"You know it!" he said as he high-fived both of them. They bell rang and they all ran to their classrooms. He made it into the classroom right before Mr. Irvin closed the door.

He slid into his desk, passed his homework up, and proceeded to draw hearts in his notebook. He knew this was a girly thing to do, but he didn't care. He drew the shapes perfectly without effort; an achievement that only came with practice.

As soon as Mr. Irvin left the classroom to go make copies, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Rob, Sarah's boyfriend. He was the regular Greenpeace, "Save the Whales" type of guy that was perfect for Sarah.

"So, how are you taking it?" he asked.

"Taking what? There's nothing wrong."

"Either you're in denial or you're taking this better than I thought."

"Taking what? What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"That Lilly is moving. How are you taking this so well?"

"Where is this rumor coming from?! Lilly is not moving! She would have told me!" Oliver said as he tried to keep his voice down.

"Lilly didn't tell you she was moving? She told Sarah. I'm sorry man. This isn't a rumor." He said, honestly sympathetic.

It finally hit Oliver that this was true. Lilly was moving to Finland without consulting him. They were supposed to be BFF's, best friends FOREVER. How could she hide something like this from him?

**OOH, Now they all know she's moving. So yeah, these next few chapters are going to be so 'Goodbye Zoey?', but then I will take off, honestly. So what do you think? I honestly think that this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I can almost promise you that every chapter will not be this long, especially since this monster one took me like four days. Well anyway, please review and tell me if there's a point in continuing my little Loliver story.**

**Always, xxaccebxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**If it's not clear, they are toward the end of their junior year. Oh, and most of the reviews say 'Don't end it like the movie', well, trust me, I'm not stupid. There will only be 3/4 chapters involving the other storyline, then I'll keep it going, which probably gives away what she says, but I don't care. I hope this chapter is good, but midterms start on Monday, so I'm a little stressed. Anyway, enjoy and review pleez. xXACCEBXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, well, NYEEH! So I can't think of anything! Shut Up!**

**K, now that that's over, on with the show! Ha, that was punny! K, I'm done…**

* * *

Oliver heard a knock at his door. He knew who it had to be, he wasn't expecting anyone else. 

He opened the door to see her standing there impatiently. She looked distraught. He mentally hit himself in the head. Of course she was distraught, she was moving to Finland in three days, which she had still failed to tell him to his face.

"Are you going to let me in?" she said impatiently. She was kinda mad at herself for thinking that he looked hot when he was sweaty after soccer practice. It was so...wrong.

"Sure, come on in", he said, pasting a smile on his face. Why the hell didn't she trust him?

"Um, Oliver, hey there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Sure, but I just got back from practice, I'm gonna go take a shower and change, okay?"

"Sure Ollie…"

He really did need to change; he wasn't just avoiding the unavoidable. He went upstairs to take his shower.

Lilly sat on the couch, listening to the water running upstairs. She had so much she SHOULD be thinking about, but for some reason she couldn't get one image out of her mind.

For the first time in her life, she was trying to picture Oliver in the shower. Not just that, but she realized she was smiling. What the hell?

She wasn't perverted. This was the only time she had ever thought about ANYTHING like this. And Oliver, why Oliver? They were just friends, weren't they?

As if she didn't have enough to be confused about, now she had to question her feelings for her best friend. Perfect.

He came downstairs with his hair still wet and his clothes sticking to his body. She had to mentally slap herself.

He headed straight for the kitchen and she followed him. By the time she made it into the kitchen he was already taking a bowl out and putting it on the counter. He seemed intent on his task, so she leaned on the counter across from him.

"Oliver, this may be a stupid question, but what the hell are you doing?"

He turned around to face her, a box of brownie mix in hand.

"Making brownies. Can't a man make a batch of brownies in his own house?"

She rolled her eyes. He stayed intent on his task to keep his temper in check. He set to getting the milk and eggs and setting them on the counter.

Lilly decided that now was as good a time as any.

"Um, Oliver, can I talk to you about something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure Lilly Lou, what do you want to talk about?" he said as he finished pouring the milk. He opened the egg carton and picked up an egg. He was as ready as he'd ever be.

"Well Ollie, this is hard to say but…Ollie, I'm moving."

The egg cracked with more force than was necessary. Lilly noticed.

"To where, L.A. or something?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Actually, I'm moving to Europe. We're leaving Sunday morning…"

"Oh, well, that's great. That's really great", he said, putting a smile on his face. He was beating the batter with so much force that it was starting to splatter on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. I know—wait a minute. What did you say?"

"That's great. Really, I mean, it's Europe, not Antarctica. But you might want to pick up warmer clothes, I hear it gets cold. Unless you're moving to Spain or something…" Oliver was babbling to keep himself from crying.

"Finland, I'm moving to Finland…" she said softly. Her voice was turning sharp at his lack of caring.

"Oh, then you should definitely pack some sweaters, it gets cold there. And don't forget—"

"Oliver!"

"What?" he asked as he sat the bowl down on the counter. He licked the loose batter off of his fingertips.

"That's all you have to say? I'm moving to Finland and that's all you have to say?"

"No, well, I guess…" he started, not knowing what to say. "…Goodbye Lilly."

"Twelve years Oliver", she said. She took the spoon out of the bowl and flung it at his head. She missed, but she didn't wait around to figure it out.

The last thing she saw was his chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with shock, and something else she couldn't place. Hurt?

Oliver heard the door slam and sighed. That had not gone well. He went and cleaned up the mess from his unfinished brownies, including the spoon that lay on the floor where she had thrown it. As he picked it up, he let a single tear roll down his cheek.

He went out to the family room and put the DVD on that he had meant to watch with her. It was one of her favorites, _When Harry Met Sally_. They had watched it together so many times, he was hoping it would leave them with something good in a turbulent time like this.

It was less than halfway through the movie when he started crying, not really for the movie, but for her. She was leaving and he hadn't told her how he felt. There wasn't a point anymore. She was leaving him; probably forever.

His sob fest was interrupted by his cell phone. He hoped it would be her, or even Miley if it would get Lilly to stop hating him.

Instead it was his brother Scott.

"Hey O, what's up?" his brother's stereotypical jock voice amused him.

"Not much, where are you guys?" he said as his voice broke.

"U of C Berkley. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm watching _When Harry Met Sally_ and eating an entire bowl of brownie batter. Why?"

"Are you PMS-ing?"

He let out a short chuckle at his brother's lame joke.

"No. Scott, Lilly's moving."

"Oh no. Oliver. Where to? Seattle, Denver, Salt Lake City…"

"Helsinki"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I know I barely passed Geography, but isn't that in Europe?"

"You know it. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know O, I really don't know. Well, listen squirt, I gotta go, but if you need anything else…"

"Actually, do you think you could call me in sick tomorrow? I don't really feel like putting up with high school right now. The number is—"

"I'm good. I have it on speed dial." He could almost see his brother's grin.

"Thanks"

"Anytime bro. As of now you have a 48-hour bug. Just chillax."

"Did you just say chillax?"

"Yeah, you and the Lillster are bad influences." Oliver let out a sigh.

"Sorry O. Well I seriously gotta go. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks bro."

He hung up and proceeded to throw his phone into a corner of the room.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, though his thoughts were still weighing heavy on his mind.

* * *

Lilly taped shut the last of her boxes. Oliver hadn't been in school today. He had some stupid, made-up, 48-hour bug. Yeah right. 

He couldn't even grow a pair to tell her he didn't want her to leave. Hell, maybe he did want her to leave. He probably wanted to make a move on Miley or something.

She carried the box downstairs and set it next to the rest of them in the foyer. She headed toward the kitchen where her mom was.

She took an apple off the counter and waited for her mom to turn around.

"Oh, Lilly! Are you done packing?"

She nodded, "The last box is taped and ready to go…to Finland."

It took a minute for her mom to realize what she had said.

"Are you sure sweetie? This is a big decision, and you have until tomorrow night…"

"I'm sure. I guess there's not much to miss here anyway."

"Oh come on Lilly, what about Miley and Oliver?"

"Miley is always on tour anyway, and Oliver told me to beat it. Aren't you supposed to be glad? I'm going with you and Adam."

"I know honey, and if this is really what you want, I'm overjoyed that you're coming with Adam and I. But sweetheart, is this really what you want?"

Lilly took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright, I'll let you sleep in tomorrow. You're going to have jet lag for the rest of the week so you might as well get one good night of sleep."

"Thanks mom, see you tomorrow."

Her mom kissed her cheek and she went upstairs. She slid into her sleeping bag and stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling until they became hazier and hazier. Slowly, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was Sunday morning. It was time to go. 

She had spent the 8 hours she had actually been awake yesterday trying to memorize everything about her life in Malibu. She spent hours just staring at her room, her church, her school. She spent almost an hour staring at Oliver's house.

Now she was standing in her driveway in sweatpants and a t-shirt proclaiming the name of her school. She hadn't even bothered to put in her contacts this morning so she was wearing what Oliver called her 'naughty librarian glasses'. Her hair was in a messy bun. She knew she looked like crap, but the few people who were coming had seen her in worse shape.

As if on cue, Mr. Stewart's sports car drove up with Jackson in the passenger seat and Miley in the back. The engine turned off and they got out of the car.

Mr. Stewart came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Gonna miss you, Lilly. Good luck in Norway."

"It's Finland, and I'm gonna miss you too Mr. Stewart."

"I'm gonna go, um, talk to Adam I guess."

Jackson stood sheepishly behind his dad.

"HACK'I'mgonnamissyou'HACK!'

"Jackson?"

"What?"

"I don't speak whale."

He smiled and hugged her.

"I really am going to miss you…"

"Um, Jackson. Are you crying?"

He pulled away and wiped his cheek.

"No, of course not. Only girly men cry. And I'm not a…"

"Jackson?"

He started bawling and gave her another hug.

"It's okay Jackson, really." She patted him awkwardly on the back.

She handed him a Kleenex out of her pocket and he dabbed his eyes then blew his nose.

"I'm sorry Lils, I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'm gonna miss you too Jackson", he walked away, trying to regain his composure.

As he walked away, Lilly turned toward the car. Miley was leaning against it. She looked like she was about to cry. Lilly walked toward her and stood next to her, leaning against the car.

There was an awkward silence. Neither was prepared for this moment. They couldn't think of anything to say to each other.

Miley spoke up, "So…"

"Yeah…"

They looked at each other and started crying. They hugged tightly and refused to let go, but then slowly pulled apart.

"I never thought you'd actually leave. But I swear, on my next tour we're stopping in Hell!"

"Helsinki…"

"Whatever! Lilly, are you sure about this?"

Lilly hesitated but then nodded. She subconsciously looked across the street to Oliver's house. She saw something move in one of the windows. For a split second she thought it was him, but then decided it was the Oken's cat.

"Lilly, I don't think he's coming."

She turned to look at her best friend who was avoiding her eyes.

"Who isn't coming? I have no idea what you're talking about", she said as she looked at her foot which was tracing absentminded circles in the ground.

Miley continued quietly, "I called him last night and told him you were leaving at 7. I only got the answering machine though. I don't know what that boy thinks he's avoiding!"

At the last sentence she was yelling toward Oliver's house. Lilly followed Miley's eyes, but the view of the neat flower boxes was blurred by tears.

"He's avoiding me. I just wanted to say goodbye but…"

Miley looked over at her friend and tried to do a little damage control.

"Oh, Lilly! Maybe he just forgot, or he didn't get my message! This is Oliver we're talking about. Maybe he just overslept…"

Lilly wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, maybe…" she looked at the time on her cell phone. 6:56. As if on cue, she heard the door to the house close.

She turned to see everyone on the front porch looking at her. She gave a weak smile and slowly moved toward the taxi that had been called. They buckled a sleeping Meghan into her car seat and her mom got in.

Adam went to get into the passenger seat, but paused to look at her. He gave her a weak smile with a look that was meant to say 'I'm sorry'. She nodded.

She hugged Miley one more time before getting in the car on the other side of the car seat. The driver started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She turned around in her seat to watch her house get smaller in the distance.

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**K, Well, THE scene is written, but it needs to be put in context so here we go again. I have no idea how I keep writing these long chapters, so don't expect them. Think of them as a nice surprise. If you're reading any of my other stories, Bromance is on hold until all my files get put on my new computer. K, well, that's about it. Wish me luck ;)**

Miley was angrily knocking on the Oken's front door. The nerve of that little creep to not come to say goodbye. She could barely stand the look on Lilly's face when she had to leave without seeing him.

Neither of them would tell her what had happened. All she knew was that they were in the middle of a fight when Lilly left.

She continued knocking on the door until she heard the lock turn. The door opened and she began her rant.

"I can't believe you pulled that you asshole! She was really depending on you and you let her down! How could you—wait a minute, you're not Oliver."

"No I'm not. I'm the one with the boyish good looks."

Miley looked up to see Oliver's older brother Scott standing in the doorway. He had obviously just woken up. His sandy blonde hair was tangled and messy and he was only wearing a thin white shirt and…boxers. Very, revealing boxers. She looked away.

"Um, Scott…" she said as she was blushing "…could you, um…" she pointed in the general direction of his shorts.

He looked down as started blushing while he covered himself.

"Sorry. Uh, do you want to come in?" he said as he fumbled his words.

"Sure", she said as she slid past him into the house. She came face-to-chest with him. Pecs. All pecs.

She blushed at the things she was thinking as she made her way into the house, following him into the kitchen.

He went to the cupboard and started to make a bowl of cereal, probably the only thing he could make for himself.

"Oliver isn't here. I don't know where he went before you ask. He stayed in his room for an hour after she left, then he grabbed the keys and just…left."

He turned around to face the shocked look on her face.

"You seem surprised?"

"I thought he was mad at her, that he didn't like her anymore…"

He grinned, "Not a chance, that boy is too far gone. I don't know why he didn't stop her from leaving."

"Wow. So are you the only one home?"

"No, my parents are upstairs, asleep. We got back late last night."

"Oh, that's right, you were checking out colleges weren't you?"

"Yeah, I still don't know where I'm going though. I've got athletic scholarships from a couple places, but I don't want it all to be about sports, you know?"

"I guess there's a heart in every jock", she said teasingly.

"I don't know about that, but there's one in this jock. Just be glad you're still a junior. You still have a whole year to decide what your future holds. I have a few months. It's so overwhelming."

"Life is overwhelming sometimes…" Miley said as she ran her Hannah life through her head. She had a concert and a press event tonight and tomorrow she had to go to the premiere of Jake and Mikayla's new movie.

"So, do you think my brother's having a nervous breakdown? I need to know if I have to put him on suicide watch."

She smiled at the sarcastic tone in his voice, "I don't think he'll go that far. Maybe we should go look for him?"

"Yeah, but he has the car. Did you drive here?"

She shook her head. Her license had been left alone since she got it, driving made her nervous. Scott and Oliver shared an old Jeep, which, according to Scott, Oliver had jacked this morning.

"Oh, well. We better be back by the time my dad gets up."

He took a set of keys off a hook by the door and made a move to leave.

"Scott!"

He turned abruptly before he opened the door.

"Mr. Macho, indecent exposure is looked down upon by the Malibu Police Department."

He looked down at his attire, which happened to be lacking pants. Realization dawned on his face.

"Hold these", he said as he threw the keys at her and ran upstairs.

Within five minutes he was coming downstairs looking absolutely fabulous. Now he was wearing khaki shorts, a maroon Hollister shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie.

"How do guys do that?" she questioned as he handed back his keys.

"What do you mean?" he said as he bent down to tie his shoes.

"Getting ready fast…" she said quietly. She was occupied with the view she was getting of his…

He stood up and sent a smile in her direction, "It's a gift."

For a second she thought he was talking about his butt before remembering their previous conversation. Her eyes met his and she realized that their was a double meaning in his answer.

He took her arm and pulled her toward the pickup truck. The tingly sensation in her arm refused to go away. She tried to ignore it, but it was making its presence known.

He helped her into her side of the car before running around to the driver's seat. Now there was a ghost tingly sensation in her arm and the absence of his strong hand made her arm feel dead.

After putting the car in reverse, then in drive, he released the gear shift **(A/N: OMJ! PRNDL!) **and managed to covertly put his hand on her knee. She looked up at him for a moment, but he was pretending it wasn't there. She decided to leave it there. The shots of jitters ran up and down her leg. Her hormones refused to control themselves.

They drove quietly for a few minutes. The radio was softly playing on some generic pop station.

"Where do you think he went?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know. It's kind of sad. We just started talking about things again. I've really been an idiot. You probably know more about him than I do."

Miley barely knew how to respond, "You make it sound like one of you is dying. You're only eighteen; you guys still have the rest of your lives to be close to each other."

"I know, but next year I'm going to college, then the year after that he is, and the likelihood of us going to the same school is pretty dismal."

"Come on, you're being a downer. Let's just find your brother. I need to whip his ass."

"Sounds dirty…" he said with a wide grin.

"It might get a little messy, but I don't let 'Oliver' and 'dirty' be in the same sentence together. They don't get along well."

He laughed and said under his breath, "Good, less competition…"

"What?" she said, not paying attention to what he said.

"Um, nothing. Grocery list?" he said, covering for himself.

"Oh, okay…" she said, letting the conversation die off for a few minutes. She instead concentrated on his hand, which ever so often would squeeze her knee, sending another round of shivers down her leg.

"Scott, have you ever been in love?" she said as she tried to sound random.

"No, I've seen the way Oliver acts. I don't think I could handle it."

"_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair/I'm laughin' cuz I hope he's wrong_"

She looked at the radio, then at him. He was doing the same.

"That was so weird!" she said, trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"Totally!" he said.

He pulled into a Dunkin' Donuts and took his hand off her knee to put the car in park. She sighed and almost slapped herself for doing so.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"We're looking for a donut. We might as well check the home planet first. That and I'm hungry."

"It has got to be an Oken thing!"

* * *

Lilly opened the first box, the one she had labeled 'Important'. She took out Mr. Wugglebear along with a picture that had sat on her night stand for almost twelve years.

It showed a little blonde girl in pigtails and a little boy with short spiky brown hair. They were showing off a crayon-made drawing of two stick figures holding hands. Written under the figures were the crudely scrawled words 'Best Frends Furevor'.

Lilly wiped a tear from her eyes before placing the frame face down on her bed.

Her new bed. In her new room. In her new house. In her new city. In her new country.

It was all so new. She needed something old to hold her down. All she had were material things.

Now she was in a country where she couldn't speak the language and she had no friends to make it easier.

She couldn't take any more memories at the moment. She went downstairs to what was supposed to be the family room. Right now it consisted of a couch.

As she came closer, she saw that there were two boys on the couch. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked almost exactly the same, but one had a small scar on his cheek.

She saw her mother in the kitchen and went up to her.

"Why are there strange boys in the family room? And why do they look like they stepped out of an Abercrombie catalogue?"

Her mother looked up as if noticing for the first time that she was there. She smiled as she looked around Lilly's head at the two boys.

"They're our neighbors. The Laine's or something. Their names are Eduardo and Nick or something. They heard we had a teenage daughter and came over to welcome 'us'." Her mother winked at her own cleverness.

"Mother, don't embarrass me."

"I would never embarrass you honey…" she said innocently.

Lilly didn't believe a word of it.

"…that's why I gave them your baby pictures to look at."

"Mother! How did you even find them in all the boxes?!"

"I have ways…"

"Ugh!" Lilly said as she composed herself to do damage control with the neighbors. The really cute neighbors.

She walked into the room and the one without the scar stood up and held out his hand.

"You must be Lilly! I'm Edvard Laine and this is my brother Niko. We live next door."

His heavy accent was apparent, but he was speaking perfect English.

"You speak English?"

"Uh, yeah. Our mother grew up in England, our father is Finnish. By the way, now that the proper introductions are out of the way, my name is Edvard, but please, please all me Eddie."

"Sure Eddie. And Niko, right?"

The other brother hadn't moved since she had come in. At the mention of his name, his eyes glanced at her then went back to aimlessly flipping the pages of her baby album.

Eddie seemed to be taken aback by his brother's impoliteness, "I'm sorry, he doesn't speak much. But actions speak louder than words, right Nikki?"

His brother sent him a death glare.

"Niko got grounded for using the school steps as a skate park, during school hours. He was suspended too."

Lilly looked at Niko, the shy one. Now they had something in common.

"You skateboard?" He slowly nodded.

"I never caught on. It seems that twins aren't as drastically the same as people say."

"I used to compete, back in the states."

"Can you kick flip?"

"Yeah, I've been able to do that since I was 11."

The shy one seemed to open up as they dove into an intense conversation about their favorite sport, leaving Eddie in the dust.

* * *

It had taken them almost four hours, but they had found him. He was on a secluded piece of beach throwing a Frisbee at himself.

They watched him run back and forth for a few minutes before Miley told Scott to stay by the car while she went to talk to him.

He saw her coming but pretended he didn't. He continued to throw the Frisbee back and forth until she caught it.

He walked up to her and got in her face.

"Can I have that back?"

"No", she stated simply before she sent it flying toward the car.

Oliver met her eyes for a moment before trying to walk away. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Where were you this morning?"

"At home, like I am every Sunday morning, then I went to church…"

"Oliver you know what I mean! She's gone!"

"Good, she listened to me"

"What?" Miley said quietly, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"I wished her luck in Finland, then she threw a spoon at my head and left."

"Why did you tell her to go? Why didn't you make her stay?"

"She didn't bother to ask. Miley, I was the last one to know! I don't think she gave a rat's ass about my opinion!"

"Oh my god, Oliver…"

"What?"

"Your opinion meant the most. She was going to let you decide for her, but you told her to leave…"

"You mean, I made her leave…"

Miley's hand covered her mouth, but she nodded.

"Oh god! I am such an idiot!"

"Oliver, you're not an idiot, you're just a guy."

"Well, this guy really screwed up, and now the love of his life is halfway across the world."

"I'm sure there's something…"

"Give me your phone!"

"But Oliver!"

"Please, I left mine at home."

"She has a new number."

"That you have programmed into your phone, right?"

She groaned and handed him the phone. He quickly found the number in her phonebook and called it.

He waited through three rings before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey…"

"Oh my god Lilly! I screwed up so bad!"

"…this is Lilly. If you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you. Or I won't. I guess you'll never know! Well, unless I—"

The machine cut off. Oliver hung up without leaving a message.

He handed the phone to Miley, his hands shaking. He turned around to face the ocean. Then he screamed in agony.

She was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The waves were crashing along the coast, as they always had. They went on like nothing had changed.

Oliver sat watching them. He knew something had changed. He wasn't as naïve as the waves.

He had been mute for hours. It was dark, way past curfew, but at this point he wasn't really caring about anything.

Scott stood a few feet behind him, trying to figure out what do. Miley had left after the sunset. She would have stayed, but he made her go home, he didn't want to worry about her after it got dark.

She had taken the Jeep back to the house. The pickup truck was still sitting on the side of the road. He knew his dad was going to kill him for taking it without permission, but he was too worried about Oliver to care.

Oliver continued to stare out at the dark waves lapping against the shore. He was quietly crying, trying to make the clear picture of her fade in his mind.

Scott took a deep breath before invading his brother's privacy. He sat in the sand next to his brother, staying silent until Oliver acknowledged his existence.

"Do you think she ever loved me?" he said quietly, lowering his eyes.

Scott found this a hard question to answer. He was silent for a few moments.

"I think so. I just don't think she realized it yet. Maybe she would have if…"

"…If I hadn't told her to leave. Oh god Scott, how could I be such a fucking moron?!"

Oliver started to cry again and his brother's arm moved to his shoulder.

"We do stupid things where girls are involved. They twist our minds, killing all proper brain function, and then blame us when we can't think straight. It sucks, but its reality."

"Wow! That really makes me fell better", Oliver said sarcastically as he threw a rock into the already broken waves.

"I don't know what to say O. In a normal situation I would tell you to forget about her…"

Oliver turned his head to glare at his brother.

"…but seeing as this is not a normal situation, I'm going to give you this crappy advice. Try your best to forget about her during the day, because I'll bet you anything that she'll be haunting your dreams."

Oliver waited a few moments before responding.

"I don't think I can forget about her Scott. She's all I've thought about for the last four years. Stuff like that doesn't change in a day."

"I don't know what to say. Say what you want about me, but I've never been in love before. I really can't say that I know what you're going through."

"Do you think I'm really in love her? Because it would be a hell of a lot easier if I wasn't."

"If you can talk yourself into thinking that's true, good luck with that."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. It's way past curfew though."

"Shit"

"Did I mention we had dad's truck?"

"Double shit"

Scott laughed and stood up. Oliver got up to follow him.

"Do you want to drive or should I?"

"Well, seeing as I'm an emotional wreck who was up at dawn, I will leave that duty to you."

"Good choice"

They drove home quietly, with only the soft sounds of the radio playing. It was a song that was way overplayed, but Oliver was listening to the words for the first time.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late 

Was it ever to late to apologize? Was two days too long to take back what he had said;? Those horrible thoughtless things that he told her; he hadn't meant them. He didn't even know he had the ability to let the words escape his lips until he said them to her.

It couldn't be too late. What time was it in Finland anyway? He tried to do the conversion in his head but he couldn't remember how many hours difference there was.

They pulled in to the driveway. Their dad was waiting for them, but with out even a glance in his direction, Scott took all the blame for the break of curfew.

Oliver issued silent thanks before going upstairs to his room.

He turned on his laptop and looked in the corner of the screen to see that it was 12:43. He shook his head and checked to see who was online.

She was.

That nameless girl who haunted his days.

Lilly.

He sent her a simple message.

**Turn on your webcam. I need to talk to you.**

He turned his on and after a few moments her face flashed on the screen.

Oh god, she was beautiful.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, it's kind of about what I said the other day."

"Oh, you mean when you were acting like a conniving little bastard?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oliver, you've never been a good actor."

"And you've never been a good aim. It took me twenty minutes to clean brownie remains from my wall."

"I should have been your face."

"Like I said…"

"Oliver, do you actually have something to say, or is this a totally pointless conversation?"

"Oh yeah, that."

"Yeah, that. Whatever that is."

"Lilly I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"I guess I already knew that, sort of. Apology accepted."

The conversation died for a moment before Oliver got tired of waiting for her to continue.

"So, when are you coming back?"

"Oliver, I'm in Finland. I start school here tomorrow."

"But I apologized…"

"And I accepted your apology. But Oliver, I can't just get on a plane and fly back there. It's just not an option anymore."

"Oh, okay…"

"I'm sorry Ollie."

"No, I'm okay. It's just…I have school tomorrow too, and it's getting late. Good luck tomorrow."

"I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later"

Oliver turned off his computer and lay in his bed. The song was reverberating in his head.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

* * *

Miley looked up and couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Can I sit with you?" Scott was standing at her lunch table. She looked over at his usual table where all the jocks were staring and laughing.

"Is this some kind of a dare?" She said looking up at him.

"No, they're just surprised I have girl friends who aren't cheerleaders or prom queens or sluts", he paused for a second while what he had just said ran through his mind again. "I mean, friends who are girls. Girl friends."

She smiled and motioned for him to sit down, "Oliver, Li…well, Oliver and I are the only ones who sit here anyway."

Scott turned his head to scan the cafeteria. He looked for a familiar shaggy brown head that was obviously absent.

"Where is donut boy anyway?"

"I don't know. Usually he stops by Lilly's locker. Maybe old habits die hard. Wait a minute. Is that him?"

Scott turned in his seat to see his brother walking toward them with a girl following him closely.

She had long blonde hair and was wearing Bermuda shorts and a tank top. She looked oddly like…

"Hey guys, this is Kendall. She's in my Spanish class. I thought that she could join us now that we have an empty seat."

Oliver sat down next to Scott and Kendall sat down next to Miley.

"Kendall this is Miley and this is my brother Scott."

The girl looked up from the hair she was twirling around her finger to glance at each of them.

"Whatever…"

Oliver started laughing hysterically, earning odd looks from Miley and Scott and a careless glance from Kendall.

"That was hilarious! Isn't she a riot!" he said, looking at Scott.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever happened to what we were talking about last night?"

"Oh, that. I'm so over her. Smokin' Oken can't settle for foreign girls. There's barely enough to go around Malibu."

Scott and Miley shared a worried glance at each other before continuing their 'conversation'.

"So, Kendall, what do you like to do?" Miley asked, trying to be nice.

"Stuff…"

"See we have so much in common!" Oliver said excitedly.

Scott and Miley shared another worried glance.

"So I'm going to walk Kendall to class", Oliver said as he stood up. "What do have?"

"Mr. French for Government"

"See! It's right by my class. This will be easy."

They left and Miley let out a sigh of relief. She shook her head.

"That's not even in the same wing. He has Mr. Hall for English next period."

"What was with that?"

"I don't know. But did you notice the eerie resemblance to…"

"Lilly, yeah. I don't think he's over her."

"No, you think. Donuts must grow on your family tree."

"Do donuts grow on trees?"

* * *

Lilly sat on the couch as Niko took his turn on Guitar Hero. He told her he had never played the game, but that wasn't humanly possible seeing how well he was playing. 

Eddie hadn't come over after her first day of school. He had forced Nikko to leave early the day before, bored out of his skull because though she and Niko were kindred spirits, she and the other twin had very little in common.

He finished the song on medium with a perfect score. He threw himself down on the couch with a smirk stretching across his face.

"How was that?"

"Okay, so you can beat me at Guitar Hero, but how about this. I bet you anything I'm a better skateboarder than you are."

"Fine. I bet you dinner, this Friday, that I can beat you."

"Fine, let me just find my board."

"Fine"

"Fine"

She picked it up off the top of one of the boxes. She turned to see him staring at her. She pretended to ignore it but started to blush.

He came out of his trance within a few seconds and motioned toward the door.

"There's a skate park a few blocks away, come on."

(FF-- Lilly wins, but she has a feeling he let her. Now they have a 'non-date' date for Friday night)

**K, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. I know it's a short chapter. I know it's a HORRIBLE ending. But for the love of god it is 2 AM and I have to get up tomorrow and write a 5-7 page expository essay on 'The British Invasion's Influence on Popular Music". Technically, it's on the topic of my choice, but still. On top of researching and writing that I have to do Math, Chemistry (not the good kind), and Java(script, not coffee). So, I don't know when I'll update. The next few chapters may seem like fillers, but I'm trying to follow the original story line until I get to where I can make it my own. Now THAT I have ideas for. So wish me luck on my crap and I'll update ASAP, trust me, it wont be tomorrow, well, today. Whatever February 10, 2008 is to you. Wow, really long AN. Sorry. Well I'm gonna upload this so I can go to bed. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The essay is done. Thanx for the pity reviews. I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Enjoy the chapter and review :D**

"Is it them?"

Miley and Scott had ducked behind the counter at Rico's, hiding from an unavoidable menace. That menace was Oliver and Kendall.

"You guys can't hide forever. Now buy something!" Rico said from his post behind the counter.

"Two waters", Scott said, throwing a five on the counter. Rico put the two bottles on the counter but didn't offer any change.

"Dude, where's my change? I gave you a five."

"I consider it a generous tip."

"Why you little…"

"Come on Scott, he's not worth it."

She pulled him over to a nearby table where they sat down and started talking. Suddenly, Oliver and Kendall appeared and sat down.

Miley and Scott shared a look of despair before acknowledging their presence.

"Hey Oliver, what have you guys been up to?" Miley said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"We went skateboarding…"

"I hate skateboarding", Kendall said, obviously bored.

"Then we went to a Metro Station concert…"

"I hate Metro Station"

"Then we went surfing…"

"I hate surfing"

"Then we went to Pinkberry…"

"I hate Pinkberry"

"Then we came here."

"I hate…" Kendall looked around for a moment "…here."

Miley and Scott looked back and forth and tried to keep from laughing, as if it was a comedy skit.

But it wasn't. Oliver was absolutely delusional. There was no other explanation for the way he was acting. Lilly leaving had driven the boy abso-freakin-lutely nuts.

They looked at Kendall, who still had the bad habit of absentmindedly wrapping her hair around her finger. She looked bored out her mind. It was quite obvious that the only similarity between her and their best friend was their similarity in looks.

But Oliver's face told a different story. He was looking past all the things were wrong with Kendall, only seeing that she was almost a mirror image of their best friend.

Conversation died quickly and soon Oliver and Kendall left so Oliver could take her home for dance classes.

And she reminded him of Lilly how?

Miley and Scott waited until they were out of hearing difference before talking again.

"We have got to stop this. He is out of his mind", Scott said. Miley nodded her head and started to devise a plan.

"I've got it!" she said jumping up from her seat. Everyone near Rico's looked at her and she sat down nervously, pretending nothing had happened. Scott was smiling like a fool.

"What is this fabulous idea of yours, hon?"

She blushed at the use of a nickname. Those bubbly feelings in her stomach returned. She smiled and answered him.

"You'll have to carry it out. We have to corner him when he least expects it. That means tonight, when he can't possibly be spending time with Kendall."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Make him realize his feelings, make him admit that he's not over her."

"That I can do."

"And put it on webcam so I can see it."

"Anything for you", he smiled again and she could feel a blush creep up her cheeks again.

"It's getting late. Do you think you can you drop me off at home?"

"As you wish", he said, quoting her favorite movie. She wondered if there was a hidden meaning behind his words. (A/N: Princess Bride: "When he said 'As You Wish' he was really saying 'I Love You'")

Scott had just finished setting up Oliver's webcam when he walked in.

"Scott, why are you in my room?"

"I needed to use your laptop for something. What took you so long? I thought you were just dropping off Kendall?"

"I ended up going to her dance lesson. It didn't take too long."

"Dude, you've been gone for three hours."

"Huh. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because Oliver", he said as he walked over to the door and locked it. "We need to talk."

"Man, you're scaring me. What's up?"

"You're what's up. What's wrong with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"This girl! You've been hanging out with her for two weeks now!"

"Your point being?" Scott glanced over to make sure the webcam was still on so Miley could watch. It was, so he continued to harass his brother.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hanging out with Kendall, we have a lot in common."

"No you don't! Even Miley and I can see that!"

"Psh! Why would I hang out with her if we have nothing in common?"

Scott sat down and grunted in frustration.

"Do you really need me to tell you?"

"Yes Scott, I really do!"

"Oliver, can't you see it?! She looks exactly like Lilly!"

They were both so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice an extra window pop up on the screen of the laptop. Lilly stayed silent as she watched the scene play out.

"Lilly? Where do I recognize that name from?"

"Come on Oliver, admit it! You're not over her!"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Oliver broke the connection.

"No I'm not…" he answered quietly.

Lilly took a sharp breath, but the boys didn't notice the minute sound.

"Why was that so hard for you to admit?" Scott said almost as quietly. He stood up and sat Oliver in his previously occupied seat. He tried to put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, but Oliver shook it off.

"Because it was easy to tell her to leave, too easy. And it's so much harder to tell her I love her. To tell her that I think she may be the one."

This was the moment that Scott chose to look at the computer screen to see Lilly's shocked face. He couldn't do anything but point to the screen. Oliver followed his finger to see the same image.

In an instant he knew that she had found him out, that she knew his secret.

She knew he was in love with her.

* * *

Lilly quickly shut off her laptop as soon as they noticed her.

Could it really be true? Did Oliver really love her? Or was it just an elaborate set up to get her back to the states?

She knew it wasn't. The look on Oliver's face when he had been discovered was not one of deep seeded planning. It was one of shock that now she knew what he really thought about her.

Honestly, it scared her. It never occurred to her that he may like her as more than a friend. But now, so many things made sense.

Why he liked watching movies like 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie' and 'Just Friends'.

Why he had an odd addiction to new episodes of Kim Possible.

Why he had never complained once about the song 'Just Friends' by the Jonas Brothers, even though he wasn't a fan.

And sometimes, even the way he looked at her should have been obvious.

And suddenly she was picturing him. His face, his chocolate brown eyes, his shaggy hair in his eyes, his perfect white teeth curved in a boyish smile.

Then, out of nowhere, she was picturing a hand, her hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes, his grin becoming wider, then moving her hand along his cheek before slowly running her thumb along his bottom lip.

Then, the image disappeared as she realized what she was thinking.

Did she like Oliver? Even more important, did she love him?

Her mind flew back to the thoughts she had had at his house before she left. The thoughts of his lean body in the shower, the ones she had been so ashamed of that day.

But suddenly, deeper thoughts were reappearing. Now she was picturing her body along with his, the showerhead bubbling above them.

Once again she pushed the image from her mind. They were making her so confused.

She heard the door bell ring and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Yes, it was 6:30. Niko was downstairs waiting for her.

(A/N: I kind of shoved a week in. Sue me.)

Quickly, she grabbed her purse and went downstairs, calling to her mom that she was leaving. She opened the door.

Niko still looked as hot as he had the day before, she was sure of it. But his presence didn't give her the same bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He handed her a single white rose and took her hand before leading her to his car and opening her door for her, helping her into the car before getting in on his side.

Any other day, this would have put her on a cloud. But today, she was too confused to do any more than recognize his actions with a warm smile.

He drove them somewhere, nowhere she knew. She looked out the window, hoping to recognize something, anything, here. It became hopeless and she looked at the dashboard.

There was a CD playing that Niko had made. It had all of the bands she had mentioned in conversation in them. He was trying to adapt to her lifestyle to be friendly, and it was a truly sweet gesture.

Soon, they arrived at their destination, a small movie theater. She looked up at the movie title and was puzzled. It was French. It wasn't Finnish or English. He seemed to recognize her puzzlement on the subject and nodded.

"I couldn't find a theater playing movies in English, so I thought that it would only be fair if we both had to read the subtitles."

He was being so sweet. She felt terrible that she just wasn't into it tonight. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone that was thousands of miles away.

But she tried her best to forget about him for the moment and enjoy the night. The boy who held her hand and took her to see a French movie so she wouldn't be the only one suffering from a language barrier was the one she should be thinking about, not the one who put her here in the first place.

She held onto Niko's hand tighter after they sat in their seats to watch the movie. She tried her best to pay attention to the subtitles, but most of her concentration was on shoving Oliver out of her mind, at least for tonight.

When the movie was over, he drove them to a restaurant with snooty waiters and expensive food; way too expensive for the bet they had made. As soon as they sat down at the table, she couldn't help herself from drumming her fingers on the tabletop.

There was a conversation floating in the air, but Lilly wasn't being very attentive. By the time their food came, neither was very into what the other was saying.

They ate their food in silence, not even looking at each other. When they were both done, they got up and went to the car.

She went to get in the car, but it was still locked. She turned around to see Niko staring at her.

"Something is wrong with you tonight. Your mind has been on something else all night."

"You must be imagining things. I'm fine."

"Lilly, I have only known you two weeks and even I can tell that something is wrong."

He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to look her in the eyes, but she refused to look up.

"Please tell me"

Finally, she looked up.

"It's just someone back in the states, an old friend. I found out something I didn't know before I left."

"Tell me about this friend of yours. What did you find out?"

She turned so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"I've known this guy for almost my entire life. I never thought we would have more than friendly feelings for each other. But…"

"But what?"

She turned around to look at him again.

"He's in love with me."

He met her eyes.

"Are you in love with him?"

She didn't know how to answer. She really didn't know.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it before."

That's when he did the last thing she expected. He kissed her.

When he finally pulled away, he was smiling.

"You love him."

"What?"

"You didn't kiss me back. You're in love with him."

"No, you just caught me off guard…" he was giving her a disapproving look.

"I love him?"

He nodded.

"What should I do?"

"You should tell him."

"What good would that do? We live half a world away now."

He thought for a moment.

"There was this song from six or so years ago. It was by a Swedish ABBA tribute group that actually did well in the states, that is why I've heard of them, but you've probably heard of them too." He climbed into the car and turned on the stereo. "Don't ask me why I have it on CD."

_So remember in your heart  
Baby when we are apart  
There's no need for crying  
'cause even if I am _

Halfway around the world  
That won't stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
'cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I'm halfway around the world 

"Maybe you need to tell him in person."

"But…"

"Now, I'm a sucker for romance, and I'm not about to let you kill this for me. So you are going to get in my car, I'm going to take you home, you are going to pack whatever you can fit into your carry on, you are going to say goodbye to your mother, and I am personally going to put you on the first connecting flight to Malibu."

They both smiled before Lilly answered quietly, "Thanks Niko."

He helped her into her seat before getting in the car and driving her home. She ran in and took the first duffel bag she found and threw in random clothes, a toothbrush, and Mr. Wugglebear.

She quickly explained to her mother what was going on. She simply smiled and kissed her, telling her to call her when she got to her dad's. She hugged Adam and gave Meghan a quick kiss on the forehead. Adam handed her $500 and wished her the best of luck.

When she looked at the money in her hands, he answered, "The only place they take US dollars here is at the airport. (A/N: Don't know if this is true) Good luck kiddo."

She gave him another hug before running out the front door to jump in Niko's car. It was still running in her driveway, and as soon as she closed her door he started driving. He was driving really fast, probably faster than the speed limit, but she didn't care.

He parked at the airport and they ran toward the ticket counter. They saw that the next flight left in fifteen minutes. She went to go pull the money out of her pocket, but Niko already had his credit card on the counter. She looked at him in shock, but he just smiled.

He handed her her boarding pass. She tried to think of something to tell him, but she was speechless.

"You're welcome, now just go!" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

She got her bag X-rayed and ran toward the gate. (A/N: Remember, this isn't the U.S., they can keep their shoes on) She was the last person to board, but she made it on.

She sat in her seat, and for the first time tonight, she allowed herself to think about him.

She was going back home. She was going back to Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really messing with the space time continual right now, but just deal. And here is the last chapter of Goodbye Lilly?**

She could see him in the moonlight. He was absentmindedly swinging back and forth on a swing meant for a child half his size. She smiled as she quietly walked toward him.

He had no idea what she was here to do. Hell, he didn't know she was here at all.

His headphones were in his ears, his new favorite song coming through the earpiece.

_There's a whisper in the air you breathe underneath the sky tonight there's a piece of you inside my  
Heart that runs to deep to describe _

And your so much more than wonderful so much more than I can see and I could spend forever hoping you'd  
Be here with me

When the world leaves me so winded and with nothing left to say there's an Angel in your voice that tells  
Me everything's okay 

She had a whole monologue prepared for this moment, but she chose to do something else.

"I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out…"

His back went rigid at the sound of her voice. Slowly he turned around.

"Lilly…"

She continued to move closer to him. He stood up, but he was frozen in his tracks.

"… I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle in your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend day with you, I can still smell your cologne on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

He walked up to her and slowly reached a hand toward her face to wipe a tear from her cheek. She giggled at his touch.

"If I ever say anything that stupid ever again, please don't listen to me."

"If I ever try to leave again, please, don't let me go."

"Believe me; I'm never making that mistake again."

They both smiled before falling into each other's arms. He let stray kisses fall on her cheeks, her jawbone, and her lips. Her face was burning at the slight touch of his lips on her face. She had never enjoyed a feeling so much.

Soon, she took his face in her hands and forced him to kiss her on the lips. He did excitedly, made even more passionate by their separation.

After a few moments, he pulled away, and much to her amusement, started pinching himself. After a few seconds she took his hand to force him to stop.

"What are you doing?" She said as she ran her finger along the marks he had made.

"I don't want to fool myself into thinking this is real if it's only a dream. I don't want to lose you again", he said, watching her finger move up and down his arm.

Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Oliver, I love you. I'm never leaving you. Never again, Ollie."

"Say that again", he said, smiling.

"I love you, Oliver. I am completely heels over head for you."

He smiled and spun her around. She started giggling uncontrollably. He set her back on the ground but couldn't stop smiling.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that!" he said, giving her another quick kiss.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Why did it take me so long to realize…?"

"Maybe I was just a frog in a sea of princes."

"No maybe you were the only frog prince in a sea of regular, formaldehyde grade frogs from Biology class. Maybe I just wasn't ready to try and kiss you."

She went up on her toes and pecked his lips.

"Now I am."

They stared dreamily into each other's eyes before Oliver hit himself on the forehead.

"Oh, I almost forgot something. I need to call Miley and Scott. I need to tell them about…us"

He stared at her another moment with his hand hovering over the send button. Then he smiled.

"Or maybe we could surprise them."

He pushed the button and held the phone to his ear, hold his free hand over her mouth so she couldn't laugh. She licked his hand in amusement and he wiped it on his pants, smiling, before recovering her mouth.

"Hey, Scott?...Yeah…Can you and Miley get down to the beach?...Oh, she is?...The Princess Bride?...Oh, well, Lilly hasn't called me back and I don't think I can drive home…No, I'm not drunk…Can you just get here?...Okay, see you in a few."

* * *

Scott hung up the phone and turned back to his companion. 

"I think our plan backfired."

"Was that him?"

He stood up and turned off the T.V.

"Yeah, we need to go get him. He's at the beach. I think he's having another nervous breakdown."

"Maybe we should have just left him in his fantasy."

"I guess we'll find out", Scott said, taking the keys to the truck and calling to his dad that he was taking the car.

They drove along the beach, trying to find his lone figure. Scott parked after seeing him sitting, facing the dark ocean, near the old playground they had used when they were kids.

They slowly walked toward him, bracing themselves for a similar sight to the one they witnessed almost two weeks ago. But they came upon a completely different sight.

Oliver was sitting, facing the ocean, holding Lilly in his arms. They were both smiling.

"Hey guys", Lilly said, looking up at them.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you failed to mention this over the phone."

"Must've slipped my mind. We've been a little occupied", he said, bending down and kissing Lilly on the forehead.

"Please tell me you guys are together now?" they both nodded without looking up.

"Oh good, then I can concentrate on something else", Scott turned around to face Miley, who had managed to stay quiet the entire time. She looked up at him, wondering what he was about to say.

"Miley, for the past two weeks, you and I have been attached at the hip. Between trying to get these two chuckleheads together, and hiding from them, somewhere in the last two weeks…" he paused and took her hand "…I fell for you."

Miley stood there speechless so Scott continued.

"I know that I'm leaving for college at the end of the year, and I know that maybe the last two weeks were just an adventure for you. I know that you may think of me the same way that you think of Oliver, just a plain donut. But, I'm saying this, just because there's that chance that you may see my cream filling, maybe you can see what's inside of me and see that you like me too."

Miley was still speechless, but decided to do something before he walked away, most likely heartbroken. She kissed him.

After a few moments, they heard a soft chorus of 'Awwwww….' from a certain shaggy haired demon. Scott kicked him, refusing to be interrupted.

After a few more moments, they broke apart.

"Oliver, I hope you can drive, because I'm gonna drive Miley home. See you later."

He didn't wait for an answer before walking away, his arm around her waist.

"Wow, didn't see that coming", Oliver said as he kissed Lilly's hair. It smelled like strawberries.

"Should I take you to your dad's?" he asked, letting his arm graze her side.

She laughed, both from his statement and the way he was tickling her.

"Actually I don't know where I'm staying. My dad still doesn't know that I'm back in Malibu."

"That could cause a problem"

"Adam gave me $500. I guess I could check into a hotel."

"No", he said, holding onto her tighter. "I don't trust you alone in a hotel. You're coming home with me."

"Will your parent's really let me stay overnight?"

"They always have, haven't they?"

"I guess, but everything just feels so different now. It's all so new."

"I know. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me neither", she said, pulling him to his feet. They shared another long kiss before walking back toward the Jeep.

He picked up her duffel bag, which had been placed under the rusty slide hours ago, and slung it over his shoulder.

They drove home in a comfortable silence; each thinking about the other. When they got home, they quietly snuck up to Oliver's room.

They changed in the dark, Oliver into pajama pants and Lilly into one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. The fact that she had been in such a rush that she forgot to pack pajamas contributed to her clothing choice.

Oliver smiled. He could get used to her wearing his clothes.

They both crawled into bed and clung to each other, never wanting to be apart again.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and across his face. Lilly watched as his chest rose and fell. 

It had taken her a few seconds when she woke up to remember where she was. But then she felt his strong arms around her waist and relaxed. She had been like this for almost twenty minutes, just lying here, watching him sleep.

"Hey there beautiful", he said, his eyes slowly opening.

"Hey there yourself", she answered, pinching his butt to wake him up.

He playfully kissed her nose before softly kissing her lips.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Only if you still love me"

"That's good, because I'm going to love you forever."

"Then forever it is."

**K, guys, that was it. I hope you liked it.The song is by Eleventyseven, it's called 'Here with Me'. The quote is from When Harry Met Sally, and there is a link on my profile. The next part of the story is going to be a sequel called 'Teaching Me to Fly'. It's a lyric from another song by Eleventyseven. I kind of wanted to be able to totally break away from the Zoey 101 storyline, and this is my way of doing it. So watch out for it in the next couple of days!**


End file.
